late night talks
by fujoshi.princess
Summary: sanji... admiring zoro? that was definitely a change of pace.. and what did sanji want to talk about?
1. Chapter 1: the cook's question

It was another warm sunny day for the straw hats. Luffy and Ussop were fishing for dinner. Brook was sipping on coffee. Robin was lounging in the sunlight reading. Chopper was grinding up some herbal blend that would become medicine for heaven only knows what. It was almost peaceful. Sanji thought carefully as he chose spices and colorful peppers to add to the fish he would soon be preparing. He pulled out a mixture of vegetables to add in. Planning was always the most relaxed part. He could look at the shelves and know that without a doubt he could feed his crew until the next island. The only thing that might stand in his way was-

"OI! Sanji, Zoro still hasn't come down yet. We need hiss help with this catch." Luffy interrupted.

Sanji sighed. That damn moss head hadn't come down all day. He had skipped the last two meals. The thought made Sanji furious. To think that somebody on the ship refused food. HIS FOOD. It pissed him off. He pushed Luffy out of the kitchen, locking the fridge. He quickly cleaned up and went to retrieve the swordsman. _That shit head_ Sanji thought. _He might have refused the last time but that's it,He's gonna eat my food if it means I have to have Chopper Put him to sleep and force feed him. _Sanji was furious climbing the last few steps up the rope ladder.

"OI! Marimo!" Sanji belted as he threw the trap door open. There lied Zoro. His warn out body lay shirtless against a window, passed out. His muscular build glistened with sweat. His shallow breathing was something Sanji new well. He was asleep. For a minute Sanji sat and watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest. His snoring like music to the cook's ears. Seeing him sleep after all that blood loss on sabody was comforting. He knew Zoro needed his rest, but he also needed to eat. He held back the urge to diable jambe Zoro's head, and instead kicked a five pound weight into the air and propelled it at the swordsman. "Wake up you shitty swordsman" he said as the weight knocked Zoro into consciousness.

"What are you doing here ero-cook"

"Its almost time for dinner, get your lazy ass up before I kick you down."

"You think you can take me in a battle Pervert-cook?"

This harmless bickering continued until they were down the rope ladder. Zoro drew his katana from her sheath and pointed it at Sanji. Their battle was soon interrupted as their navigator punching them both hard enough to leave a welt on their heads.

"Zoro you idiot, where have you been all day! Luffy and Ussop could have used your help"

The scolding continued. Zoro waived it off and tuned out the furious redhead. He Helped Luffy and Ussop who were then dragging their catch to the opening of the fish tank. Sanji went back into the kitchen and started cooking the vegetables into a colorful display of scents and appearances. He put more than just food into his cooking. He filled every dish with passion. He would never let anyone in his presence go hungry. Not even if his own life depended on touching food to his lips. He would sooner die. He thought about his crew, he cooked much like Luffy fought, or Nami drew her maps, or how Brook played his music. He gave his all too the very

He caught himself thinking of Zoro. The swordsman was more like him than he realized. Ever swing of his sword was always precise, much like how Sanji prepared the food, always precise, always striving for perfection, and often reaching his goal. Sanji realized the swordsman trained with all he had much like the rest of his crew had done in their passion. He started to admire Zoro's skill. He analyzed every aspect of how he saw Zoro fight in his head. Sanji's face flushed as he turned down the heat on the stove. He continued thinking about Zoro through dinner, he looked down at his plate and realized Luffy had stolen the meat from his plate. He smiled and dished everyone seconds before replacing the fish on his own plate and leaning in his usual spot against the wall, near the entry way to the kitchen. He ate slowly watching the chaos unravel as per usual. He continued filling drinks and dishing out servings until everyone had been full. Zoro stayed later than the rest, finishing off his bottle of sake and leaving the kitchen to go back to training.

"Oi Marimo!" Sanji called.

Zoro stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head slightly in response. What did that ero-cook want now. He had been watching Zoro all night. That damn cook got on hiss nerves.

"Can I talk to you?" Sanji said gently.


	2. Chapter 2: the confession almost

He was speaking as if he was talking to the girls,gentle as silk. It sent a chill down Zoro's spine. Zoro shook a little at the tone in Sanji's voice. He turned around and sat back at his place. Sanji brought him a bottle of sake, and he drank and eyed the cook as if to say what do u want. Sanji returned to the kitchen and started on the dishes. He scrubbed the difficult spots on the pots and then he took a breath and spoke.

"Why are we always fighting? If it's one of the girls, you should tell me and I'll back off."

Zoro just looked at him without responding.

"I've been thinking, maybe we should start over."

"What the hell are you talking about cook! You hate me. Why the hell did u save me back at Sabody Anyway?!" Zoro said in a tone that even surprised himself.

Sanji stopped scrubbing the plate he had been working on. He spoke quieter in almost a hurt tone.

"... I've never hated you... " he mumbled "quite the opposite actually"

Zoro almost choked on his sake. He spit out what he had and coughed. He kinda smirked and chuckled.

"Your confession isn't for me to hear,weren't you saving that for Nami?"

"I'm Not Confessing Shithead! All I'm saying is, I admire you."

Zoro stopped short of his next drink. His entire body froze. Was the eyebrow bastard for real. He ADMIRED Zoro.

"You fight well, and you're always practicing and making yourself stronger." the cook continued.

"I can barely land a kick before you dodge and counter."

Zoro's cheeks flushed a bright red. Was the cook complimenting him? Zoro's mind was in every direction. He didn't like where this was going. Or maybe he did. He wasn't sure. All he knew was the love cook was being nice to him.

"Your food is good" the swordsman said not making eye contact. When he did finally look up Sanji was close to him.

"I like that you're a moss head" Sanji whispered.

Zoro started to respond but was interrupted when the cook wrapped his arms around his back. Zoro tried to speak but he couldn't make a sound. His body seemed to relax under the cook's touch. What was he doing? His face was a bright shade of pink. He didn't like this. No that wasn't right. He _couldn't_ like this. His mind started to try denying it was happening. He hadn't felt this for anyone, not since Kuina, and now he felt it about _Sanji. _No.

Sanji seemed to understand, he started sliding himself away slowly. Zoro grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"It was just.. unexpected... ," the swordsman said, still holding his hand. "I.. like this better than fighting...C' mere "

Zoro leaned into Sanji's touch. Sanji wrapped himself around him again.

"I'm about to do something really...stupid..." the Marimo said leaning closer to the cook.

"Do it..."

"Last chance" he continued.

With no objection from the cook, Zoro brought his lips to Sanji's. At first the kiss was just a touch, but when the cook leaned into the kiss, Zoro figured it was okay and kissed harder. Sanji licked at Zoro's bottom lip as an invitation to do more. Zoro responded by gently pushing his tongue into the cook's mouth. Zoro didn't want to admit it, but he was in love, with Sanji.


End file.
